Quand le destin s acharne
by luwelin
Summary: Harry est effondré aprés la mort accidentelle d ' Hermione . Mais le destin pourra-t-il lui permettre de sauver sa meilleur amie ?Qui est vraiment cette nouvelle qui est entré a poudlard cette année ? reviews please!chapitre 4 unploaded!
1. prologue

Je suis toute nouvelle ici. jusqu a maintenant je n ai fait que lire vos fic mais maintenant c a moi d en écrire une . Alors bonne lecture . j espère que ça vous plaira.  
  
Quand le destin s acharne ¤______________________________________¤  
  
-« HEDWIGE !!! »  
  
Harry se leva ce matin. A son réveil, il était 7 heures et il était temps de se lever. Ron entra en trombe dans la chambre :  
  
-« HEDWIGE ! Rend moi ça tout de suite ! »  
  
Harry regarda sa chouette. Elle était si belle. Son plumage était d un blanc aussi pur que la neige. Ses grands yeux couleur d or brillait d intelligence. Il se souvint quand Hagrid l avait appelé de l autre coté de la vitrine de chez Ollivander 's et qu il lui avait montré son « cadeau d anniversaire » dans une grande cage dorée.  
  
-« HARRY ! »  
  
Le jeune sorcier sortit de ses pensées. Ron se trouvait à coté de son lit et avait l air très agacé. -« HARRY ! Dis à ta chouette de me rendre ça tout de suite ! »  
  
Harry regarda Hedwige et sourit a lave de la chaussette de son ami qui pendait du bec de l oiseau .Il se rappela qu il l avait laissée s envoler la veille au soir et voyant qu elle ne revenait pas, avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte et s était endormi.  
  
-« Tu sais qu elle fais ça pour te taquiner Ron ! Sois gentil avec elle ! - je serai gentil quand elle arrêtera de me voler mes affaires, répondis Ron énervé »  
  
Harry se leva et alla prendre la chaussette à Hedwige. Elle lança un hululement moqueur au rouquin et s envola en direction du lac. Harry tendit le vêtement à un Ron pressé et en colère :  
  
-« J espère que tu lui expliquera qu elle doit arrêter de faire ça !!! Ca m agace ! - Et comment je vais faire ?répondis Harry. Je parle le fourchelangue pas le hibou ! »  
  
Ron souri mis sa chaussette manquante et sortit de la chambre :  
  
-« Dépêche toi Harry, on t attend avec Mione pour le petit déjeuner !! »  
  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Harry commença a s habiller et se dit qu une belle journée venait de commencer. 


	2. Fiole étrange et nouvelle élève

Voila le 1er chapitre, qui devrait être beaucoup plus long que le prologue (c est pas difficile !). Alors bonne lecture !!!  
  
¤______________________¤  
  
Fiole étrange et une nouvelle élève.  
  
Il rejoingnit Ron et Hermione pour descendre dans la grande salle. Harry était heureux. C était sa 6 eme année à Poudlard. Ca faisait 3 jours que les cours avaient commencé. L e garçon se sentait bien dans ce collège, beaucoup mieux que chez les Dursley en tout cas . Ils sont sa seule famille depuis la mort de ses parents mais il les hait plus que tout.  
  
-« Harry ? Harry tu vas bien ? »  
  
Hermione le regardait bizarrement.  
  
« Oui oui ! Je vais bien Hermione. C est juste que j étais entrain de réfléchir ! Je suis si bien ici, loin de mon oncle, de ma tante et de mon gros porc de cousin ! Répondis Harry.  
  
Ron pouffa de rire et Hermione donna un coup de coude :  
  
-« Oui et bien ne réfléchi pas trop et dépêche toi de finir ton assiette parce que d après notre emploie du temps on a cour de potion dans 10 minutes !lui rappela la jeune fille.  
  
Les cours de potions. Cette matière serai beaucoup plus amusante si Rogue n était pas leur professeur. Ce sorcier déteste la maison Griffondor et a une aversion totale envers Harry et ses amis. Il lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs et s acharne à leur enlever un maximum de points à chaque cours. Mais bien sur, il a aussi ses petits protégés. Il est le responsable de la maison Serpentard et son élève favoris et comme qui dirai le pire ennemi de Harry après Voldemort : Draco Malfoy. Harry entra dans la classe et sortit ses affaires :  
  
-« Heu . Hermione ? Di Harry d une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon, J ai un problème ! Un très gros problème ! Un très très gros . - Oui j ai compris ! Mais qu est ce qui t arrive ? -J ai oublié mon livre de sortilèges et potions dans mon dortoir !!!  
  
Hermione devint subitement très pale :  
  
Si tu veux mon avis, lui répondit elle, tu devrais aller le chercher ! ET VITE !  
  
Elle avait presque crié à la fin de sa phrase ce qui fit sursauter la moitié de la classe. Mais Moine avait raison. Si Harry n allait pas chercher son livre, Rogue prendra cette excuse pour enlever 50 points à sa maison. Harry courra le plus vite possible dans la tour de Griffondor et arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame il prononça le mot de passe :  
  
« Dentis Castorus ! »  
  
Le tableau bougea. A toute vitesse, il monta (Harry pas le tableau^_^) dans sa chambre, entra et fonça jusqu a son lit ou était posé son livre de potions. Dans sa précipitation, il trébucha contre une table et fit tomber une fiole de cristal contenant un étrange liquide vert.  
  
-« Merde ! Ron va me tuer ! Je crois que ce flacon était a lui ! »  
  
A peine avait elle touché le sol, que la substance verdâtre s évapora jusqu à disparaître totalement.  
  
-« Tant pis, pensa t il, je lui expliquerai tout a l heure !! »  
  
Il sortit encore plus vite de la chambre son bouquin sous le bras :  
  
-« On ne cour pas dans les couloirs jeune homme !lui rappela de loin la grosse dame. »  
  
Par chance, quand Harry arriva dans la salle de classe, Rogue n était pas encore la .Il se rappela de sa 1 ère année lorsque Ron et lui étaient arrivés en retard a leur cour de métamorphose et que le vieille Mc Gonagall s était transformé en chat pour les surprendre. Il se souvint aussi la joie qu il avait ressenti lorsque Hagrid lui avait annoncé qu il serait interne dans un collège de sorciers. Il a pour ainsi dire sauvé Harry de son horrible « famille ».  
  
Le plus vite possible, il s installa entre Hermione et Ron et Malfoy qui ne perd jamais un occasion de se taire rétorqua :  
  
-« Alors le petit balafré avait oublié son livre ? Et est ce qu il n aurai pas oublier aussi sa sala tête de sang de bourbe chez les moldus ?  
  
-La ferme Malfoy !!!!  
  
-10 point de moins a Griffondor pour langage grossier dans ma classe !!  
  
Harry tourna la tête. Pendant sa confrontation avec Le blondinet, Rogue était entré dans la salle et avait tout entendu.  
  
-Brr !! Chaque année je le revois et chaque année il me donne la chair de poule !! Dit Hermione en frissonnant. »  
  
Elle avait raison, ce professeur était vraiment étrange.Harry ne se souvenait pas d avoir vu cet homme sourire ne jour . Il avait toujours l air énervé . Son teint était toujours très blanc et la seule couleur qu il portait était le noir . Ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le visage paraissaient toujours gras . Une année , les trois adolescents avaient soupçonner Rogue de vouloir voler « la pierre philosophale » pour faire renaître le seigneur des tenebres . Mais il s était avéré que le traître était le professeur de DCFM : Pr. Quirel.  
  
-« Un peu de silence ici ! Cria le professeur de potions.  
  
Il regarda Harry et remarqua que celui-ci était assez essoufflé .  
  
-Que vous arrive t il Mr Potter ? Encore une façon de vous faire remarquer ?lui lança Rogue avec un sourire sadique.  
  
Harry savait que le sorcier faisait ça pour le provoquer et lui enlever d autres points supplémentaires mais le jeune homme ne se laissera pas avoir si facilement . Serrant les poings, Harry se calma et Rogue lança un petit rire de satisfaction.  
  
-Vous n aurez pas besoin de vos livres aujourd'hui, dit le professeur. Nous allons préparer une potion de sommeil qui est une potion très simple .De plus tous les ingrédients necessaires sont aux tableau !  
  
Harry était furieux . Il avait traversé tout le château , avait cassé une bouteille qui appartenait sûrement à Ron ,ce qui lui vaudra avec un peu de chance une dispute , tout ça pour un manuel qui ne lui servait plus a rien . On frappa à la porte :  
  
-OUI !!!!!QU Est-ce QUE C EST ENCORE !!! Cria le professeur qui expliquait vainement a Neville Londubat a quoi servait la poudre de cornus dans une potion de sommeil.  
  
On ouvrit la porte et le professeur Mc Gonagall entra :  
  
-oh désolé Minerva ! Je ne me doutai pas que c était vous ! dit Rogue gêné. -oui j avais bien compris severus ! répondit elle.  
  
Harry regardait la « directrice » de sa maison. Elle avait toujours eu cette apparence froide. Elle portait une grande robe de sorcier noire, elle se tenait très droite, ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon impeccable. Harry avait beaucoup de tendresse pour ce professeur et il savait qu elle le considérai comme son fils.  
  
-Je vous amène une petite nouvelle Séverus !  
  
Elle se retourna et une silhouette qui semblait se tenir derrière la porte s avança :  
  
-Je vous présente Améthyste Amberson ! Elle et ses parents ont déménagé récemment et ils ont décidé de l inscrire a Poudlard .Elle fait parti de la maison Griffondor a présent , le choipeau en a décidé ainsi ! Fini la sorcière »  
  
Une jeune fille entra dans la salle de classe. Sa beauté était époustouflante. Sa peau était blanche et pure et paraissait très douce. Ses joues étaient légèrement colorées, ses cheveux, d un noir de jais, tombaient en une cascade de boucles jusqu au milieu de son dos. Son regard croisa celui de Harry et là, le jeune homme compris pourquoi celle-ci se nommait Améthyste. Ses yeux étaient d un violet extraordinaires .elle se tenait a l autre bout de la salle mais Harry pouvait les distinguer nettement.  
  
-« Harry ? HARRY !!!! -Hein ? Quoi ? Qu est ce qu il y a ? dit le jeune homme en sortant t de sa contemplation.  
  
Ron le regardai bizarrement :  
  
-Tu vas bien Harry ? -Oui ! Oui ! Ça va ! Pourquoi cette question ?  
  
Il tourna la tête et toute la classe le fixait à présent d un regard moqueur :  
  
-Hé bien, si Mr Potter veut bien reprendre son état normal, bien que ça ne risque pas de changer grand-chose, je pense que le cours va pouvoir recommencer ! Dit rogue d un air satisfait. -Melle Amberson, vous pouvez vous asseoir à coté de Miss Granger !  
  
Harry devint tout rouge, se retourna et fit semblant de lire sans se rendre compte que son manuel était a l envers. Améthyste s assit près de Hermione qui la félicita au passage d être tombé dans leur maison. La jeune fille la remercia et le cour pu recommencer.  
  
Bon j espere que ca vous a plu , je compte faire une suite mais mettez  
moi quelques reviews que je sache si vous aimez ou pas ..  
Luwelin 


	3. Des pouvoirs étonnants

Désolé pour le retard .Voici le 3eme chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience ..j ai du changer un petit truc dans le 2eme chapitre . Harry n est pas en 4eme année mais en 6eme année ..J espère que ça vous plaira.  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages appartienne a la grande JK Rowling . le reste est a moi !!! Hi hi hi hi hi hi !  
  
Réponses au reviews :  
  
Winkelglasse : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j espère qu il en sera de même pour les autres chapitres . pour les anecdotes je ne peux pas te dire.. Je n ai pas lu le 1er je lai juste vu en film (mais j ai lu les autres !!!).. En se qui concerne Hermione, tu le découvrira dans ce chapitre et dans ceux a venir.kiss  
  
Zeeve lelula : merci ma yakéya pour tout ces encouragements . je crois que tu ne sera pas déçu !!!Gros bisous.  
  
Babar-inHogwards : merci a toi aussi pour tes encouragements (même si tu n as pas lu entièrement ma fic !!!!)..gros kissousss !!!  
  
Voila, alors je vous souhaite a tous une très bonne année 2004 et une très bonne lecture !  
  
¤____________________________________¤ Des pouvoirs étonnants..  
  
9 heures sonnèrent. Jamais un cours de potion n avait été aussi mauvais .Les Serpentards avaient pas arrêté de faire apparaître de gros c?urs rouges tout en imitant la tête qu avait fait Harry en voyant la nouvelle Griffondor , qui d ailleurs , avait l air très gênée. Rogue, pour changer, s était acharné a enlever des points a leur maison. Et pour finir, Neville avait bien failli tuer Hermione en faisant exploser sa potion. Il avait ajouté de la poudre de limace au mauvais moment et le contenu visqueux et gluant de son chaudron avait terminé sur les murs de la classe et sur la moitié des Serpentards.  
  
Au moins, Harry avait pu rire un peu en voyant les têtes horrifies de la maison adversaire, ce qui avait été le seul moment agréables du cours.  
  
Harry et Ron sortirent de le salle de classe suivit par Hermione accompagnée de la nouvelle. Elles rigolaient ensembles et semblaient s entendre a merveille. Elles s approchèrent des deux garçons.  
  
-« Je le déteste !!!Dit Harry hors de lui, Ce prof est horrible, odieux, mesquin ..  
  
-Chut Harry !!!! Le coupa Hermione, Rogue n est pas loin !! Il pourrai t entendre !!!  
  
-oui je pense que Hermione a raison ! Continua la nouvelle, mais pourquoi ce professeur est il si méchant avec les Griffondors ?  
  
-C est très simple, lui répondit Ron, il déteste tout ce qui n appartient pas à sa maison, les Serpentards !! Mais tu sais on prend vite l habitude !!!  
  
Hermione sourit à la vue de Harry qui rougissait en regardant sa nouvelle amie :  
  
-Améthyste, je te présente Ron Weasley et Harry Potter . Mes meilleurs amis depuis maintenant 3 ans .Tu verras il sont un peu lourds parfois mais ils sont vraiment adorables !  
  
- Mione !!!Dirent Harry et Ron en c?ur.  
  
Ils saluèrent d un signe de tête la jeune fille qui leur rendit leur sourire :  
  
-mon prénom est Améthyste ! Mais vous pouvez m appelez Amy si vous voulez !  
  
-Alors Potter ! On a eu un coup de foudre ?  
  
Malfoy se tenait derrière eux entouré de ses fidèles toutous, Crabbe et Goyle :  
  
-Fais attention a toi ! dit Draco en s adressant a la nouvelle, Lorsque Potter est dans les parages il se passe toujours quelque chose de bizarre !!!  
  
- LA FERME MALFOY ! S écrièrent Harry Ron et Hermione !  
  
Le blond s approcha d Améthyste et lui tendit la main :  
  
-Je m appelle Draco Malfoy ! Fais bien attention a qui tu fréquente Amberson .Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.  
  
La jeune fille le regarda d un air éc?uré :  
  
-je n ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux ! dit elle avec froideur.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Amy surpris. La jeune fille avait répondu à Malfoy, la même chose que ce qu il lui avait lui-même répondu au début de sa 1ere année ..  
  
Draco lui lança un regard noir .  
  
-Les griffondors ! Tous les même ! Rétorqua Malfoy. Je ne serai pas étonné si tu étais toi aussi une sang de bourbe.  
  
Amy sortit sa baguette aussi vite que l éclair :  
  
-WINSTOPIA TEMPO !  
  
Une lumière blanche aveuglante jailli de la baguette de la jeune fille. Harry, Hermione et Ron regardèrent autour d eux. Le temps s était arrêté subitement. Et ils étaient les seul avec Amy et Draco a s en rendre compte.  
  
Améthyste s approcha du blondinet qui paraissait terrorisé. Son regard était menaçant, le violet de ces yeux semblait s être accentué sous l effet de la colère.  
  
Elle s adressa au jeune sorcier qui ne bougeait plus à présent, comme pétrifié devant tant de puissance.  
  
Ses mots étaient menaçants mais personne sauf Draco ne pouvait les entendre :  
  
Je te préviens Malfoy, tu penses peut être être quelqu un de redoutable et de malin, mais tu ne sais pas encore de quoi je suis capable ! Alors un conseil : surveille ton langage si tu ne veux pas que je m occupe de tes jolies petites fesses !  
  
Harry s apprêtait à intervenir quand tout redevint normal. Les élèves qui étaient jusqu à présent immobiles se ranimèrent et aucun ne semblait s être aperçu de ce qu il s était passé auparavant.  
  
Malfoy, quant à lui, était plus blanc que d habitude . Comme si quelque chose l avait bouleversé.  
  
Amy se retourna vers ses 3 nouveaux amis et dis d un air joyeux :  
  
-Je sens que je vais me plaire ici ! Mione, on a quoi comme cours maintenant ?  
  
Hermione la regarda prête a lui poser des tas de questions mais rien ne sorti sauf :  
  
- heu ! Études des créatures sous marines je crois !  
  
-bien ! répondit Amy. On y va les garçons ?  
  
Et sur ces derniers mots ils se dirigèrent vers le lac.. ¤________________________________________¤  
  
Voilou j espère que ça vous a plu . la suite arrive vite !!! Maintenant : reviews please( petit boutton Go).. 


	4. Nouveau cours

Attention devant !! Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre … le 4eme en fait !!!

Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à l'avoir attendu (ça fait pas la fille qui se la joue !!!)…Encore vraiment désolée pour le retard mais mes devoirs scolaires m'ont pris tout mon temps libre (il fallait aussi que je vois un peu mon chéri !!^_^ !), désol ! Mais je me rattrape car ce chapitre va être beaucoup beaucoup plus long que les autres !

Donc voila … 

****

****

**Disclamer :** rien a moi sauf les personnages que vous ne connaissiez pas … tout le reste et à la grande JK Rowling !!!

 **Réponses au reviews :**

****

****

**Canardgris :**   

Merci cousine, ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir que tu m'ai lu si vite !!!

 Ca prouve que c'est pas complètement nul !!^_^

  Et l auteur de Harry Potter est la plus grande dame du siècle :JK Rowling !!

 Kiss !

**Zeeve lelula :**

Merci pour tes compliments, ne t'inquiète pas je ne prendrai pas la grosse tête. 

 Vu que le succès se fait attendre^_^ ! 

Tu vas pas être déçue : apparition de Mme…. Tu verras !!!!

 Bisous !!

****

****

**Virginie1 :**

Merci d avoir lu ma fic … oui je sais mes chapitres sont beaucoup trop courts 

Mais ce n est que le début… je te promet de longs et grands chapitres pour la 

Suite !!! 

Je suis étonnée que tu te sois souvenu de ce liquide étrange … tu as raison mais il

aura de l'importance plus tard… je pense que tu comprendras….

En ce qui concerne la nouvelle … Harry risque d avoir bien des surprises, mais ça aussi je te laisse le découvrir … 

Et pour finir le 5eme chapitre de ta fic (qui est le 4eme en fait !), est vraiment génial …

J'espère qu'Hermione va retrouver la mémoire ^_^ !

Voilà, maintenant j'espère que la suite te plaira !!!!

****

****

****

**Ralphy :**

Merci mon chéri pour ta review ça fait plaisir même si je ne suis pas encore un écrivain…

Et je vais essayer de faire moins de fautes de frappe et j espère que tu liras la suite !!!

Gros bisous !

**Babar-inHogwards :**

Merci jeune padawan … je penserai à votre anniversaire !!!

Encore merci pour tes 2 reviews c cool !!! Je te fais de gros bisous et voilà la suite (regardez bien le ciel ! les étoiles sont voilées !!)

**Babytop :**

Merci petite cousine … je suis contente que ça t ai plu…. Je ne sais pas si Améthyste va apparaître à l'écran un jour … espérons espérons…

Gros bisous ….et bonne lecture !

**Winkleglasses :**

Merci d'être fidèle au poste, ta review ma fait plaisir et j espère que la suite te plaira.

En se qui concerne Améthyste tu la connaîtra mieux au fur et à mesure des chapitres ….

Kiss

**Kenny (mon coach) :**

****

Merci Kennychouyette pour ta review … Non ce n'est pas encore la célébrité hélas mais peut être que ça viendra…

Je suis contente que mes 1ers chapitres t'aient plu … Alors voici la suite …

Gros bisous !!!!!

Encore plein de bisous à mes coupines qui m'ont mis plein d'autre reviews !! 

Bon voila encore merci à tous et bonne lecture !!!!!

Vous êtes prêts ? Alors c'est parti ….

¤__________________________________________________¤

**Nouveau cours …**

-« INCROYABLE !!! S'écria Ron. Non mais vous avez vu ??? Vous avez vu ça ?

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête :

-Oui c'est vrai que c'est très surprenant …continua Hermione. Personne encore n'avait effrayé Malfoy et qui plus est, juste en le regardant… 

-Oh ! Vous savez … un regard peu en dire long parfois … un regard et tout deviens clair !!!Répondit Amy avec un grand sourire. »

Les 4 ados sortirent du bâtiment.

-«On t as déjà dit que tes yeux étaient magnifiques ??Demanda Ron à sa nouvelle amie.

-Non pas vraiment ! répondit elle .Les gens trouvent ça plutôt bizarre !!!

-Ah non ! Moi je les trouve très jolis !! Continua Ron. N est ce pas Harry ?

Le jeune sorcier brun tournant la tête comme si Ron venait de le poser une colle :

-Euh …oui …oui ! Très très jilo… euh.. Joli ! Très joli !!Bégaya t il 

-Merci Harry ! Dit Amy en rougissant.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent prêt à éclater de rire.     

-Je tiens ça de ma mère… mes yeux…ils sont violets, les siens aussi… dit la nouvelle.

-Comment s appelle ta mère ? demanda Harry comme sortit de sa timidité.

-Agatha … Agatha Amberson…. Amberson est son nom de jeune fille ! Je suis son portrait craché….

-Comment se fait il que tu porte le nom de ta mère ?la coupa Hermione …. Tes parents sont divorcés ?

-Pas exactement ! répondit Amy. En fait, je n'ai jamais connu mon père .Lorsque ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi, elle était élève a Poudlard en 7eme année et surtout elle était très jeune ….Lorsqu'elle a annoncé à mes grands parents qu'elle attendait un enfant, ils se sont mis très en colère car ma mère vivait dans une famille très aisée et des choses comme ça ne se faisait qu'après s'être marié ou un truc du genre ….

-Et alors que c'est il pass ? Lui demanda Ron.

-Et bien, pour éviter les regards, ils ont décidé de déménager en France …

-Et ta mère ne t'a jamais parlé de ton père ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Non, elle me disait que ce n'était pas la peine, que je ne le reverrai jamais .Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il était élève a Poudlard .A part ça, je n'ai jamais su qui il était !

Harry regarda la jeune fille .Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sincère, mais il oublia rapidement cette idée…

-Tu sais, continua le sorcier, je suis un peu comme toi ! Moi non plus je n'ai jamais connu mon père, ni ma mère d'ailleurs !

-Oui je sais, répondit la jeune fille navrée, je suis désolée Harry !

-Non ne le soit pas …. Tu sais, même si je ne les ai jamais vraiment connus, je sais que là où ils sont, ils veillent sur moi.

Et de plus, ton père n'est peut être pas mort ! Tu pourras sûrement le rencontrer un jour !!!

-Oui sûrement ! Murmura Amy.

Elle tourna le tête vers le lac et son regard se posa sur l'horizon .Le soleil, qui venait à peine de se lever, se reflétait à la surface de l'eau dans des teinte rose orangées .Le paysage était magnifique .On ne pouvait pas dire où s'arrêtait le ciel et où commençait la terre.

Améthyste semblait perdue dans ses pensées, loin de ses nouveaux amis, loin de Poudlard, dans un endroit qu'elle seule pouvait connaître.

-Amy ? Amy ? L'appela Harry .J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as bless ? Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas…

-Non Harry ! Le coupa la jeune sorcière.Tu n'as rien dis de mal, je réfléchissait c'est tout !

-Et finalement, tu es partie de France pour quelles raisons ! Demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

Amy leur expliqua que sa mère voulait partir loin de la France à cause de ses parents.

Ils étaient devenus trop présents, trop envahissants, alors elles avaient acheté une villa à Londres, puis Agatha avait trouvé du travail au ministère en temps qu'Auror….

Harry se sentait mal. Il avait remarqué la tristesse dans les yeux d'Amy .Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait beaucoup d'affection pour cette jeune fille comme si un fil invisible les réunissait et cette impression le fit rougir.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant mais il était sur de connaître ce regard et cette force de caractère.

*~*

Ils se trouvaient à présent devant la cabane d'Hagrid.

Le demi géant portait à bout de bras une caisse qui semblait très lourde .Le couvercle, qui y était solidement fixé à l'aide de gros clous de fer, se soulevait par saccades.

La bestiole qui se trouvait à l'intérieur devait avoir une force impressionnante.

-Bonjour Hagrid !! S'écrièrent les 3 amis en cœur.

-Bonjour les enfants ! Belle journée en perspective n'est ce pas ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Amy :

-Oh ! Une petite nouvelle ! Bonjour jeune fille !dit il en s'adressant à la jeune sorcière.

-Euh… bonjour ! 

-Hagrid, je vous présente Améthyste Amberson, elle vient d'arriver à Gryffondor !commença Hermione.

-Ah ! Une Gryffondor ? Répéta t il. Et bien Amy, je suis ravi de te connaître !

-De même ! Répondit elle.

Harry la regardait .Elle semblait inquiète .Ca devait être la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un demi géant.

-Hagrid ? Appela le jeune homme .Que transportez vous dans cette caisse ?

-Oh ça ?s'étonna t il en posant les yeux sur la boite .C'est une surprise pour le prochain cours !

-HAGRID !!!!

-Non Hermy, ne t'inquiète pas ! répondit il. Guizmo est inoffensif !

A peine avait il terminé sa phrase qu'un grognement retenti en provenance de la boite .Celle ci semblait sur le point d'éclater.

-Guizmo ??? Inoffensif ???

-Oui…enfin…ajouta l'homme…Il faudra pas trop l'énerver !

Sur ces mots Amy semblait totalement terrorisée.

-Bon ! Ok ! On va vous laisser Hagrid parce que ça commence à s'agiter là-dessous ! Dit ron effrayé.

-Mais non ! Penses tu ! Bon, et bien bon cours les amis !

-Oui c'est ça, merci ! Dit Hermione. »

Ils repartirent laissant Hagrid s'occuper de son « monstre ».

*~*

« -Votre ami transporte toujours des trucs bizarre et dangereux avec lui ?? Demanda Amy avec inquiétude .

-Oh oui ! Lui répondit Ron .Hagrid est fou de tout ce qui pince, crache du feu, mord, grogne …continua t il en soulevant un doigt à chaque qualificatif. Mais c'est quelqu'un de très gentil !

Et il recommença son manège avec ses doigts : 

-Bon c'est vrai qu'Harry, Hermy et moi avons failli mourir à plusieurs reprises, déchiquetés par un chien à trois têtes, brûlés par un bébé dragon, explosés par un scrout à pétards, dévorés par une araignée…

-UNE ARAIGNEE ??? s'écria la jeune fille .Comment un si petit truc pourrait il avaler 3 personnes ?

-Tout d'abord Hermione n'était pas avec nous ,donc nous n'étions que deux et deuxièmement le « si petit truc » comme tu le dis si bien, mesurait 3 mètres de haut ….Dit Ron en frissonnant d'horreur.

-Oui ! répondit elle .Question stupide ! Et comment c'est arriv ? Raconte !!

-Une autres fois peut être ! Dit Harry .Cette histoire est très longue et il ne reste que 2 minutes avant le début du cours ! »

Ils accélérèrent le pas et arrivèrent juste à temps au lac où le reste de la classe les attendait.

Ils s'ajoutèrent rapidement au groupe d'élèves accumulés autour d'une petite estrade où se trouvait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années environ.

-« Bien ! Commença t elle .Puisque nos retardataires sont enfin là, je vais pouvoir me présenter.

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hermione :

-Elle exagère …murmura t elle à l'adresse de Ron …On est arrivé juste à temps !

Ron, quant à lui, était absorbé dans sa contemplation, se qui fit beaucoup rire Harry.

Son meilleur ami semblait fasciné par leur nouveau professeur .C est vrai que cette jeune femme était plutôt jolie.

Elle était de taille moyenne, avec une peau assez mate .Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en pics désordonnés .Elle avait de grands yeux d'un marrons intense et profond.

Son visage reflétait la beauté méditerranéenne..

-Ron ! Héé Ron !!

Harry donna un coup de coude au rouquin.

-Allez Ron ! On se réveille !

Son ami sortit de sa transe :

-Quoi je ne fais qu'écouter !!

-Ah oui d'accord ! Excuse moi de t'avoir dérangé en pleine concentration !!Lui répondit le brun.

-Donc, comme vous avez dû le deviner, je suis votre professeur d'étude des créatures sous marine. Mon nom est Mme Julia Bloom. (C'est la femme d'un célèbre acteur moldu (clin d'oeil à ma zeeve...))

La matière que j'enseignerai cette année vous est encore inconnue pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle vient juste d'être instaurée par votre directeur le Pr. Dumbledore qui désirait aider les élèves de Poudlard à mieux connaître les créatures qui vive dans ce lac !

Parvati leva la main :

-Oui ? Melle … ?

- PATIL, Parvati Patil, répondit la jeune fille. Je souhaitais savoir à quoi cette étude va-t-elle nous servir exactement ? Demanda t elle avec assurance.

-Et bien, Melle Patil, les poissons et autres amphibiens ou reptiles qui habitent dans ce lac peuvent être très utiles pour la fabrication de potions par exemples. Mais cette étude peut aussi vous servir à élever votre niveau de culture générale, à moins bien sur, que vous n'en n ayez pas besoin ?

Parvati ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle pris un air outré lorsque tout la classe pouffa de rire.

-D'autres questions ? Demanda le professeur avec un petit sourire.

-Oui moi ! demanda timidement Neville.

-Quel est votre nom jeune homme ?

-Londubat … Neville Londubat, madame.

-Et bien Mr Londubat, posez votre question !

-Euh oui… Est-ce que ça risque d'être dangereux, parce que… euh…j'ai entendu dire que les créatures du lac étaient vraiment énormes !!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Répondit elle à l'ensemble de la classe .Il n'y a qu'une classe, vous n'êtes pas très nombreux, je pourrai donc facilement vous surveiller .Ma réponse vous rassure t elle Mr Londubat ?

-Euh … Oui … Oui… merci professeur…

Neville ne semblait pas calmé le moins du monde mais il se garda de poser d'autres questions.

-Donc, continua la jeune femme, je vais à présent vous expliquer en quoi consiste notre programme de cette année…

Harry l'écoutait parler et s'ennuyait ferme. Il regardait le lac qui était vraiment magnifique en cette fin d'été. Il se souvint de sa première année, lorsqu'il l'avait traversé en barque pour rejoindre le château.

L'eau était d'un bleu profond et opaque. La lumière du soleil s'y reflétait mais ne semblait pas passer au travers. A l'horizon, de gros nuages s'annonçaient.

Le sorcier tourna la tête vers les élèves qui écoutaient la jeune femme avec plus ou moins d'attention et son regard se posa sur Amy.

Elle le regardait avec insistance, ses grands yeux violets étincelaient.

Harry ne détourna pas les yeux. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire timide et tourna vivement la tête .Harry était bien .Il était fier de ne pas avoir laissé sa timidité prendre le dessus. Il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise, il était heureux et sûr d'une chose : il aimait cette jeune fille.

-Et pour finir, continua le professeur, nous effectuerons une plongée tout les deux cours …

Hermione leva la main.

-Oui Melle Granger ?

-Vous …Vous connaissez mon nom ? Demanda la jeune fille interloquée.

-Oui, je connais votre nom. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

Il m'a dit que vous étiez une élève excellente, studieuse et que vous aviez obtenu le niveau Optimal pour chacune de vos buses !

Hermione devint toute rouge :

-Oui … c'est exact ! Euh … je voulais savoir si vous alliez utiliser la Branchiflore pour nos plongées.

-Très bonne question ! Non je n'utiliserai pas la Branchiflore cette année mais un gel appelé le Nyrilithium. Quelqu'un peut il me dire ce qu'est le Nyrilithium ?

Hermione le va la main une seconde fois (elle était la seule d'ailleurs) :

-Oui Melle Granger ?

-Le Nyrilithium est un gel produit par le poisson appelé Nyrilith .Cette créature, qui vis dans les eaux profondes, est dotée d'une mâchoire aux dents acérées et de longues ventouses dorsales grâce auxquelles elle peut attraper ses proies en se cachant sous le sable .

Ces tentacules ressemblent à des sortes d'algues qui sécrètent le Nyrilithium, produit mortel pour les animaux mais bénéfique aux humains car il leur permet de parler et de respirer sous l'eau.

-EXCELLENT ! Je n'aurai pas pu dire mieux ! 20 points de plus pour Gryffondor !

Un large sourire et un air satisfait se dessinèrent sur le visage de la jeune élève.

-Bine joué Mione ! Lui soufflèrent Ron et Harry.

-Bien ! Si tout le monde à bien compris ce que Melle granger vient de nous expliquer, vous allez pouvoir vous changer .Des vestiaires sont à votre disposition.

D'un coup de baguette, elle les fit apparaître à quelques mètres des élèves.

-Vous y trouverez des combinaisons moldues .Leur seul côté magique c'est qu'elles s'ajusteront automatiquement à votre taille.

Vous y trouverez également des palmes et des gants.

Vous avez 10 minutes …

Chaque élève se précipita dans son vestiaire respectif.

-Alors, ça avance avec Hermione ? demanda Harry au rouquin en enfilant sa combinaison.

- Ben pas vraiment ! Lui répondit il .A chaque fois que je m'apprête à lui demander, le courage me manque ou quelqu'un arrive … je n'y arriverai jamais.

-Mais si tu verras ! Il suffit d'un peu de patience …l'encouragea Harry.

-Oui tu as raison, je lui demanderai ce soir après notre entraînement de Quidditch ! Se décida le rouquin. 

Une fois prêts, les 2 jeunes hommes sortirent des vestiaires. La pluie avait commencé à tomber en fines gouttes et les nuages étaient à présent au dessus de toute l'école.

Le lac en semblait encore plus noir et profond.

Améthyste, qui venait de rejoindre les garçons, frissonna :

-La couleur de l'eau me donne la chair de poule !

Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui dit doucement :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protègerai !

-Et ben Harry ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive tout à coup ? Se moqua Ron.

-Euh … rien … pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Amy murmura à l'oreille du brun :

-J'espère que tu le fera !

Le sorcier devint rouge écarlate.

-Allez Harry ! On respire ! Pouffa le rouquin.

Hermione, particulièrement pâle, se précipita vers ses amis :

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Mione ! Dit Ron inquiet en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Un serpent, un gros serpent noir ! J'ai vu un serpent dans les douches ! Répétait elle .J'ai peur des serpents !

Harry courra prévenir le professeur qui se précipita dans les vestiaires pour vérifier les dires de la jeune fille.

-Je ne vois absolument rien Melle Granger, ni dans les douches ni ailleurs ! Votre imagination vous joue des tour ! dit Mme Bloom.

-Tu vois ma puce ! Il n'y a aucun serpent ! Réconforta Ron.

-Ron Weasley ! Me croirais tu folle ? Si je te dit que j'ai vu un serpent c'est que j'en ai vu un !

-Ok du calme ! Je voulais juste te rassurer !

Après ce petit incident, le professeur remonta sur son estrade :

-Si tout le monde veut bien approcher, nous n'allons pas tarder à plonger ! Mais avant…APARECIO !

Une table rectangulaire apparût sur laquelle était disposé une dizaine de petits flacons. Chaque pot contenait un mélange de couleur différente.

-Voilà le Nyrilithium … Vous choisirez un pot selon votre saveur préférée. Vous avez le choix entre fraise, banane, chocolat, vanille, pistache, framboise, noix de coco, menthe, réglisse, citron et caramel.

-Vous n'aurez pas besoin de beaucoup de gel. Vous en prendrez sur le bout des doigts et l'appliquerez autour de vos narines et de votre bouche.

Selon la saveur choisie, vous aurez en permanence son odeur. Si celle si commence à s'estomper, c'est que le produit commence à ne plus agir et, dans ce cas là, il faudra remonter à la surface.

-Mais surtout, insista t elle, ne remontez pas seuls ! Vous me prévenez et on rentre tous ensembles ! C'est bien compris ?

-Oui Mme Bloom ! 

-Bien, allez y appliquez le gel comme je viens de vous l'expliquer.

Hermione choisie la framboise, Ron le caramel, Harry le citron et Amy la noix de coco.

Au bout d'un moment, les pots étaient pratiquement vides .Le professeur choisi la saveur chocolat et s'en passa sur le visage.

-Ce produit va faire effet pendant environ ¾ d'heure. Une fois dans l'eau respirez normalement comme à l'air libre.

Le professeur sortit sa baguette et la tendit vers l'ensemble des élèves :

« IMPERVIUS »

-Ce sort vous permettra de voir clairement sous l'eau, maintenant suivez moi…

La jeune femme avança dans le lac suivi de prés pas des Gryffondors pas très rassurés…

-Nous allons commencer à descendre, restez derrière moi et bien groupés !

Ils plongèrent. L'eau était fraîche et obscure attrapa instinctivement la main d'Harry.

-Arrêtez vous l ! Dit le professeur. Comme vous pouvez le constater, l'eau est assez sombre mais regardez bien.

Elle sortit à nouveau sa baguette :

« LUMOSABLUS »

De fines bulles sortirent de son extrémité (à la baguette bien sur ^_^).

Une lumière éblouissante en émanait .Elles s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus profondément dans le lac et au moment où elles touchèrent le fond, le sable devint lumineux, aussi blanc que la neige, éclairant l'eau du lac qui avait pris une teinte bleu turquoise rappelant les lagons du Pacifique et leurs eaux cristallines. Seule la surface était restée sombre, comme si le lac avait son propre système de défense contre (les forces du mal ! non je plaisante !) le monde extérieur.

Les élèves étaient émerveillés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Au lieu de venir du ciel, la lumière partait du fond et éclairait tout le lac.

Des faisceaux lumineux, comme des rayons de soleil, balayaient tout le fond sous marin et révélaient de nombreuses créatures de toute sortes, de la plus banale à la plus extraordinaire.

Des bandes de poissons multicolores se promenaient entre les rochers.

Leurs couleurs avaient été imprégnées de lumière qui faisait scintiller leurs écailles aux milles reflets.

Le groupe commença à descendre et s'arrêta à l'endroit le moins profond du lac.

Harry se sentait bien. Amy lui tenait toujours la main et pourtant elle semblait aller mieux.

Les rayons qui sortaient du sable les réchauffaient 

-Regardez ces algues, dit elle. Elles sont particulièrement étranges.

Elle montrait du doigt un rassemblement de plantes vertes d'une forme quelconque.

-Sauf votre respect professeur mais pourquoi ces algues seraient elles étranges ? Demanda Lavande. Elles ressemblent à des algues ordinaires !

-Et bien Melle…

-Brown…

-Oui Melle Brown ! Ces algues ont une apparence banale mais un système de défense (^_^je recommencerait pas !) que l'on pourrait retrouver chez certains poissons. Regardez bien !

La jeune femme avança la main et les toucha du bout des doigts.

Les plantes, qui auparavant étaient vertes, arboraient à présent une splendide couleur rouge écarlate.

-Ces algues sont appelées « Furocolem ». Si vous les dérangez, elles changent de couleur et l'adopte. Si vous les touchez encore une fois, elles prendront une nouvelle teinte et ainsi de suite jusqu'à revenir à leur couleur initiale.

Elle toucha une nouvelle fois la plante qui automatiquement abandonna le beau rouge brillant pour un bleu profond.

-Cette algue à de nombreuses vertus mais une spécifique aux humains.

On l'utilise souvent dans les farces et attrapes.

C'est le sujet de votre recherche pour la semaine prochaine !

Quelques « Oh non ! » se firent entendre dans le groupe mais Hermione, elle, affichait un grand sourire.

La plongée continua dans la bonne humeur. Les élèves rencontrèrent de nombreuses créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres. Les fonds du lac étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

­-Nous allons remonter ! Annonça Mme Bloom aux Gryffondors. Le gel commence à ne plus faire effet. Mettez vous en cercle et tenez vous les mains.

Le professeur compta les élèves. Ils étaient tous là.

En un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent à la surface.

Ils enlevèrent leurs palmes (pas pratique pour marcher !) et regagnèrent leurs vestiaires respectifs.

*~*

-C'était génial cette plongée ! S'exclama Améthyste.

-Oui mais au début c'était assez impressionnant ! Continua Hermione. L'eau était si sombre !

-Moi j'ai pas eu peur du tout !

-Ouai tu parles, lui dit la rouquine d'un air moqueur, tu crois peut être que je t'es pas vu attraper la main d'Harry !

Amy rougit tout à coup :

-Oui bon ça va, j'étais un peu effrayée !

-Hum…

-Bon, beaucoup effrayée …

-Hum Hum…

-Bon OK j'ai eu peur ! On va pas en faire toute une histoire quand même !

Hermione éclata de rire suivit par son amie. Elle prirent une douches avec les autres filles (oui les douches sont communes mais pas de fausses idées messieurs ils ne s'est rien pass ! ce n'est pas une fic R).

Une fois propres, changées et coiffées, elles sortirent rejoindre les garçons qui les attendaient prés du lac.

-Et ben ! Vous en mettez bien du temps pour vous changer !! Se plaignit Ron.

-Oh ça va toi ! Lança Hermione. Ne commence pas !

Les 2 garçons se levèrent.

-Si on allait au parc ! Proposa Harry. On n'a pas cours maintenant !

-C'est parti ! Répondit Ron.

*~*

Arrivés là bas, Harry et Ron s'assirent dans l'herbe en plein soleil.

Ils voulaient profiter des derniers rayons avant l'hiver.

-Amy, tu veux visiter l'école ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui bonne idée, mais seulement si tu es mon guide !

- Ok ! Bon les garçons on vous laisse ! Désolé Harry je te l'enlève mais ne t'inquiète as on revient !

Les joues du jeune homme rougirent comme par magie (hi hi hi hi !) :

-Quoi ? Hein ? Mais non… Pas du tout… Enfin je veux dire … C'est pas que …

- Je PLAISANTAIS, Harry ! Alors du calme, respire !

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire devant la tête que faisait le garçon.

Elles s'éloignèrent en se tenant le ventre, laissant derrière elles, le pauvre Harry mort de honte.

Ils restèrent allongés sur le sol. La lumière du soleil les réchauffait. Le parc commençait à prendre des teintes jaunes et marron à mesure que l'automne approchait.

Ils verraient bientôt les premières feuilles mortes, puis la neige, mais pour l'instant ils profitaient de cette belle journée qui s'offrait à eux.

*~*

-Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-Avec Harry ? Rien du tout ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup ?

-Comme ça, parce que je viens d'y penser. Vous avez l'air très proches l'un de l'autre !

Mais c'est bien ! Ne crois pas que ça me dérange !

- Je sais bien ! Je le trouve très mignon !  

-AAAAAAAAAAAH je le savais !!!! Je le savais ! Tu vois ! Je-le-sa-vais !

-Oui Mione tu l'a déjà dit 3 fois !!

Le fou rire reprit possession des 2 jeunes filles.

Hermione lui fit visiter tout le château sauf le coin des Serpentards. Amy lui avait demandé pourquoi et elle lui avait simplement rappelé sa rencontre avec Malfoy, donc ça n'avait aucun intérêt.

Elles croisèrent justement Darco en chemin. Il était accompagné de ses deux fidèles toutous

Crabbe et Goyle.

Lorsqu'il avait aperçu Améthyste, il s'était figé et n'avait plus bougé d'un poil jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit loin derrière lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'insulta pas Hermione.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, rien ne sorti de sa bouche.

-Je ne sais pas se que tu lui a fais et je ne veux pas le savoir mais… Merci beaucoup !!!!

Dit Hermione à Amy.

*~*

-Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Amy ? Demanda Ron à Harry.

-Avec Amy ? Rien du tout ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup ?

(Comme quoi les âmes sœur ça existe !!!Lol ^_^)

-Non comme ça, comme ça ! Bon ça va j'arrête de t'embêter !

-Hum, merci !

….

-Elle te plait, n'est ce pas ?

-RON !!!! S'exclama Harry.

-Oui bon ça va ! Je demandais c'est tout ! En tout cas, elle….

-QUOI ? Quoi elle ???

-Non non rien oublis ! Ca ne t'intéresserait pas de toute façon !

-Ron, si tu ne me parles pas maintenant, je t'étrangle sur place et je prépare moi-même ton enterrement ! 

-Ola ! Mais d'où te viens cette rage et cet étrange élan de curiosit ?

-GRRRRRRRR !!!!

-Mais enfin Harry ! L'engueula Ron.Ca crève les yeux ! Vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autres mais vous êtes trop stupides pour vous en rendre compte !

-Ah ! Oui en fait c'est un peu comme toi et Hermione quoi !

-Gna gna gna, Un peu comme toi et Hermione, gna gna gna !

Harry, mort de rire, (mais c'est qu'ils rigolent dans cette fic !!!), tourna la tête et aperçut les 2 jeunes filles qui arrivaient.

-Ah ben quand on parle des loups !

-Vous vous êtes bien amusé les garçons ? Demanda Hermione.

-Amus ? Pas tellement on s'est ennuyé sans vous ! Vous nous avez manqu !!

-Et ben pas vous ! On a bien rigol Amy et moi…. Si vous aviez vu le tête de Malfoy quand il la aperçu ! Rigola Hermione en montrant son amie qui imitait Draco.

-Quoi ? On vous a pas manqu ? Continua Ron.

-Mais oui ! Tu démarres toujours au quart de tour !

-Euh… Je voudrai pas vous paraître soulant mais là on a cours de vol dans 15 min et on a pas nos balais !

-Et bien puisque tu en parles, je tenais à vous rappeler que nous sommes des filles belles, intelligentes et plein d'autres choses encore, et que nous nous servions de nos cerveaux parfois. Vous savez, le truc qui devrait être à la place du grand trou que vous avez dans la tête…

-Bon Hermione t'accouche ? C'est quoi le rapport avec le cours ??? S'impatienta Ron.

-Oui bon ! Tout ça pour dire qu'on a pensé à prendre nos balais et au passage les votre aussi !

-Ben tu vois Harry ? Qu'est ce que je te disais ? Ca sert au moins à ça les filles !!!

-RON !!! Tu vas me le payer !! S'écria Hermione.

Elle commença à lui courir après en le traitant de sale macho néandertalien ….

Mais le rouquin courait plus vite qu'elle et riait à se faire exploser les poumons.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça tous les deux ? Demanda Améthyste à Harry.

-C'est pire parfois !!! Lui répondit il.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et aperçurent Hermione plonger en piqué sur Ron qui venait de trébucher sur une pierre.  


End file.
